bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Clash in the Clouds
Clash in the Clouds is the first downloadable content pack for BioShock Infinite. It is included in ''BioShock Infinite'' Season Pass, although it can also be purchased individually for $4.99 or 400 Microsoft Points. The player must complete sixty challenges across four maps, fifteen waves to each, with each wave progressively more difficult. Levels The game features four levels, as well as the Columbian Archeological Society, a hub the player can explore. The place consists of a gift shop and a museum with several visitors present marveling at the content the player has unlocked. The other places are: *The O.P.S. Zeal *Duke and Dimwit Theatre *Raven's Dome *Emporia Arcade Ending Once all missions have been finished (which does not require completing the Blue Ribbon Challenges), the player will then be able to open a tear in the museum to reveal a puddle of water and a Thuggish Splicer. Entering combat with the Splicer will return the player to the menu. However, if the player uses Possession on the Splicer, he will remain still while the Possession spirit whispers to him, and when the Possession is about to wear off, he will club himself to death. This will cause the doors out of the museum to become locked, leaving the player unable to save past this point or return to the challenges without restarting the game. However hitting the dead splicer with a melee attack will end the session as normal. Bugs *Occasionally upon starting a new wave, the player may receive a prompt indicating Booker has died. This is due to enemies spawning close or attacking before the game fully loads. Currently, there is no solution to this other than selecting one of the three options offered, thus counting as a legitimate death. *Placing Vigor traps in the Columbian Archeological Society and then saving will cause them to permanently remain there. This can be rectified by loading the area with numerous Devil's Kiss Traps (~50) and detonating them. *When pushing groups of enemies off of Columbia with Undertow, one may survive and remain stainding on an invisible floor, still counting as a remaining enemy until killed. Behind the Scenes *The DLC artwork appears to be inspired by artwork done by gambitgurlisis, who created the popular Welcome to Rapture T-Shirt design for Pax 2011Welcome to Rapture T-Shirt design. This design can also be seen on a shirt in the BioShock Infinite credits video being worn by Ken Levine. References Gallery BSIDLC-CitC-Museum.jpg|The Museum BSIDLC-CitC-EmporiaArcade.jpg|Emporia Arcade BSIDLC-CitC-Raven'sDome.jpg.jpg|Raven's Dome BSIDLC-CitC-DukeAndDimwitTheater.jpg|Duke & Dimwit Theater BSIDLC-CitC-O.P.S.Zeal.jpg|O.P.S. Zeal BSIDLC-ClashInTheClouds Banner.jpg Vigorfreesamples.jpg|The free Vigor samples. Clashcloud_expanded.jpg|The paintings are Tears to the four different arenas. clashinthecloudsstorageroom.png|The room you enter in between waves. leaderboardsclashintheclouds.jpg|The Leaderboards for Clash in the Clouds. 8870_screenshots_2013-08-05_00001.jpg|The Splicer emerging from a Tear. clashclouds.jpg|A scene from the Clash in the Clouds trailer. Videos File:Bioshock Infinite - Clash In The Clouds DLC Trailer|Release Trailer File:Bioshock Infinite Clash in the Sky - Emporia Arcade Commentary|Empora Arcade Commentary File:Bioshock Infinite Clash in the Clouds All Kinectoscopes|All Kinectoscope Locations File:Bioshock Infinite Clash in the Clouds All Voxophone Locations|All Voxophone Locations Category:BioShock Infinite Downloadable Content Category:Clash in the Clouds DLC